Historias no contadas
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: Hay un montón de historias que uno solo oye cuando es por sí mismo, un montón de historias que muchos ignoran, pero pasan, pasan aunque son historias no contadas.
1. Bella y Edward

Historias no contadas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

Summary: Hay un montón de historias que uno solo oye cuando es por sí mismo, un montón de historias que muchos ignoran, pero pasan, pasan aunque son _historias no contadas_.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~**

Alice P.o.v:

Salí, como todo los sábados por la mañana, de mi pequeño departamento, vivía en un edificio de la bella Nueva York, cada sábado salía yo sola y me disponía a caminar por la ciudad, era el único día que me desconectaba de y todo y todos, no compraba (lo cual era un milagro), no visitaba a nadie, y definitivamente no hablaba con nadie (¡otro milagro!), solo me dedicaba a ver, oír y sentir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pensar que gracias a eso me enteraba de grandes historias…

Mi caminata sin rumbo me llevo a la biblioteca Criolla, la que estaba cerca de la avenida, ahora que lo pensaba hace mucho que no venia, la última vez fue cuando mi profesor de literatura nos encargo un trabajo, recuerdo que hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención…

_Flash back:_

_Iba entrando por las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, acababa de salir de clases y estaba totalmente deprimida, gracias al estúpido trabajo de literatura me perdería toda una tarde de compras y, en cambio, me la pasaría todo el sábado metida en ese calabozo. Me dirigí a una mesa que solo estaba ocupando una chica, era muy bonita, tenía un rostro en forma de corazón, unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate con destellos azules, su cabello era color castaño con reflejos rojizos (los cuales pude apreciar eran naturales y no teñidos) estaba recogido en una coleta y caía gracialmente por sus hombros , llevaba una blusa blanca de botones y unos jeans (un poco simple, pero por suerte esa era ropa que nunca pasaba de moda), converse blancos y pude apreciar que no llevaba maquillaje, había algo en ella que hacía que me cayera muy bien sin siquiera haber hablado con ella, se veía buena persona._

_Me fije en lo que estaba leyendo, parecía muy concentrada en su lectura, pude ver el título del libro, era 'Cumbres Borrascosas'. Yo saque el pesado libro que nos había dado el profesor, 'La metamorfosis' de Franz Kafka*, no entendía su fascinación por este libro, a mi parecer era un poco tedioso, pero bueno, por eso mismo nos lo puso como castigo a todo el salón de clases. Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle para saber su nombre y comentarle que seriamos grandes amigas, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron ruidosamente, mostrando a un chico que iba entrando apresurado._

_El chico en si no era nada feo, aunque no era de mi estilo, tenía el cabello de un tono castaño cobrizo, totalmente despeinado pero con un toque rebelde que lo hacía ver con estilo, ojos verdes muy profundos, tenia complexión delgada pero atlética, músculos que se veían estaban bien marcados, pero no exagerados, vestía una camiseta blanca y jeans desgastados, chaqueta de cuero negro y podía ver, a pesar de los jeans, que llevaba botas sencillas color negro, definitivamente era un estilo de 'rebelde' que le quedaba bien._

_Lo vi buscar a alguien con la mirada, y cuando su mirada se poso en la mesa en donde yo estaba, le brillaron los ojos con un brillo especial y una sonrisa torcida se asomo por su cara, se dirigió con paso rápido hacia donde yo estaba, pero algo me decía que no venía a hablarme precisamente a mí, nunca en mi vida lo había visto, así que seguí el camino de su mirada… y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que miraba a mi compañera de mesa._

_Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero a leguas se le notaba que estaba nervioso (lo cual me sorprendió ya que no pareció la clase de chicos a los que le apena hablar con las chicas), toco suavemente el hombro de ella, y con voz aterciopelada la llamo:_

— _¿Bella?—Dijo. Al fin sabia el nombre de ella._

_Bella levanto la mirada del libro y, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, levanto una perfecta ceja mientras decía:_

—_Sí, ¿tú eres? —pregunto ella con una suave voz, casi celestial debo admitir._

—_Bueno, veras… ¿en serio, no sabes quién soy yo?—pregunto, un tanto sorprendido._

_Ella frunció un poco su ceño, haciendo gesto pensativo, se quedo así por casi un minuto, sus ojos lo veían fijamente, analizándolo, tratando de saber de donde se supone que debería reconocerlo, después relajo su semblante y sus ojos dejaron de mostrar interés alguno, mientras le respondía:_

—_No, definitivamente no sé de donde rayos debería de reconocerte—le dijo ella, volviendo u vista a su lectura._

_El abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero luego, su semblante se relajo y parecía que incluso el hecho de que ella no lo reconociera lo hacía feliz._

—_Bueno, en ese caso, me presento: Yo soy Edward Anthony Masen, vamos a la misma institución, te he visto antes, y debo de admitir que eras la chica más sensual que he visto en toda mi vida—termino Edward, con una sonrisa torcida, intentando deslumbrarla, aunque me parecía ver en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza._

— _¿Sensual? —pregunto ella, regresando su atención a él, levanto una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro._

—_Claro nena, me deslumbraste por completo—siguió él, con tono coqueto—Estoy seguro de que te encantaría tener una cita conmigo, después de todo, todas en la escuela babean por mi—idiota, sumamente idiota._

—_Idiota —fue lo que pensé— Y a mí, ¿Qué rayos me importa el haber deslumbrado a una persona tan egocéntrica como tú, Masen? —le soltó ella, obviamente enojada por su seducción barata (aunque normalmente funciona con un montón de estúpidas), y viéndolo con ojos de dagas —No sé quien carajo seas pero poco me importa tus estúpidos intentos de seducción baratos, solo eres otro idiota más de la escuela que intenta seducir a la nueva, pero, yo no soy tan estúpidas como las demás, así que, por que no te largas y me dejas en paz — ¡auch!, eso debió dolerle— Y dile a ese estúpido de Newton que se rinda de una maldita vez, ya me tiene harta, ese tipo no para de insistir a pesar de que prácticamente lo abofetee —termino Bella, me sentía orgullosa de ella, definitivamente seriamos las mejores amigas en un futuro._

_El tenía los ojos como platos, no esperaba esa reacción de ella, obviamente nadie nunca le había dicho sus verdades en su cara, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía._

_Bella volvió a su lectura, mientras Edward seguía a su lado como piedra, no se movía y apenas podía notar que respiraba. Cuando de repente, parpadeo y se le quedo viendo a Bella, tenía ese mismo brillo extraño que cuando entro por la biblioteca, estaba embelesado con ella, y parecía como si lo que ella le acabara de decir solo hubiera incrementado ese brillo, por un momento pensé que era un masoquista._

—_Tienes toda la razón—dijo viéndola fijamente._

— _¿Qué? —Bella levanto la mirada abruptamente de su libro, viéndolo como si estuviera loco._

—_Intente conquistarte como a todas las demás chicas, comportándome como el idiota engreído que finjo ser en la escuela, a pesar de saber que tú no eres como las demás, no, tú eres especial Isabella Swan—dijo Edward, viéndola a los ojos y hablando con una ternura tan grande, que parecía casi imposible._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Y cómo diantres sabes mi nombre? —pregunto muy confundida._

_Las mejillas de él se coloraron, obviando el hecho de que estaba avergonzado._

—_Es que, te vi por primera vez cuando entraste a biología, fue como un flechazo, me atrevo a decir que fue amor a primera vista, así que averigüe todo de ti, en eso está claro tu nombre —vale, eso era tierno— aunque no creas que era un acosador, es decir, yo… bueno, la verdad es que… cuando supe tantas cosas de ti, confirme que definitivamente eres la mujer de mi vida—y bajo la mirada avergonzado, tratando de ocultar su ENORME sonrojo, supuse que no se sonrojaba muy seguido, me parecía demasiado obvio._

— _¿Estas bromeando? —le pregunto, aun un poco desconfiada._

_El levanto la mirada, la vio fijamente a los ojos y con voz profunda dijo:_

—_Jamás jugaría con eso, Bella, desde que te conocí lo supe, ahora tú eres mi vida—sus palabras destilaban pura verdad, y sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas._

_Bella rápidamente abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas._

_Edward, al notar la intensidad de sus palabras, creo que se dio cuenta que eso sonaba muy profundo para decírselo a ella, cuando ella ni siquiera lo conocía. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada de nuevo._

_Mientras tanto yo estaba maravillada, jamás había visto una escena tan romántica en mi vida, estaba segura que jamás la olvidaría, ni a sus protagonistas._

—_Debes de pensar que soy un idiota—comento Edward, aun con la vista puesta en el piso_

—_Tienes razón, pienso que eres un idiota—eso claramente me dejo sorprendida, voltee rápidamente a ver a Bella, ella estaba viéndolo dulcemente, mientras el rosa de sus mejillas seguía presente, su libro ya estaba muy olvidado en un rincón de la mesa, ella siguió hablando—pero sabes…—levanto el mentón de Edward con una mano._

_Edward la veía sorprendido, y yo ya había captado las intensiones que ella tenía, por lo que evitaba chillar de emoción y arruinar el momento._

—… _Ahora, eres MI idiota—le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisita tierna—pero más te vale cambiar esa reputación que de seguro debes de tener Masen, porque yo soy MUY celosa, ¿entendido? —termino diciendo medio divertida, medio en serio._

_Edward abrió los muy grande los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba la felicidad total que tenia, sonreía completamente feliz, y tenía esa típica aura de chico enamorado, miraba a Bella como un ciego mira al sol por primera vez, con completa adoración._

—_Completamente—dijo, mientras que en su voz se oía la felicidad que tenia—por ti bajaría la luna y las estrellas si me lo pidieras Bella, te juro que te hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo, así como tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz en este momento—le dijo Edward, sin apartar la vista de ella, para que Bella pudiera captar que el hablaba completamente en serio._

—_Con un "de acuerdo, Bella" me hubiera bastado—dijo divertida, mientras soltaba suaves risillas._

—_Pero, quiero hacerlo bien…—Edward se arrodillo enfrente de Bella, mientras esta abría los ojos como platos y aumentaba su sonrojo— Isabella Marie Swan…—no quiero ni saber cómo se entero de su nombre completo— ... ¿me harías el honor, de convertirte en mi novia? —termino, mirándola a los ojos con profundo amor._

_Bella tenia los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos, y yo estaba segura que en ese momento estaría tan conmovida que estaba completamente igual._

—_Sí Edward, sí quiero ser tu novia—dijo abrazándolo en cuanto el volvió a estar de pie._

_Ambos se dieron un beso, demostrando todo el amor sincero que se tenían, duraron así cerca de un minuto (si no es que más), hasta que se separaron por el aire que necesitaban._

— _¿Ya te dije lo importante que eres para mí? —empezó Edward, tomándola de las manos— Eres lo que yo más quiero Bella, ya nada me importa si tú estás conmigo, no quiero que te asustes por lo que te estoy diciendo, pero es la verdad, el mundo puede destruirse ahora mismo y yo lo único que necesito para aferrarme a él es tu sonrisa, eres mi sol de media noche en la oscuridad de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia eres tú, la persona por la cual respiro y despierto cada día, ahora eres tú, mi deber autoimpuesto es protegerte, adorarte, hacerte feliz y devolverte todo lo que tú me das con el simpe hecho de estar viva, y déjame decirte que más que un deber yo lo siento un privilegio, te amo, y juro por lo más sacrosanto que pueda existir, que será así toda la eternidad—juro solemnemente, Edward._

—_Edward Masen, ahora más que nunca lo sé, aunque lo dude al principio, a pesar de acabar de conocerte, puedo jurar por todo, simplemente todo, que tu eres lo que yo siempre estuve buscando, eres ese príncipe azul con el que yo soñaba a los 8 años cuando mi mamá aun me leía cuentos de princesas y magia, eres el Romeo con el que empecé a soñar al llegar a los 12 años y leí Romeo y Julieta, eres ese chico que siempre estuve buscando y el cual hasta ahora no había encontrado, la persona perfecta para mi… y si, aunque no eres exactamente como te imagine toda mi vida, puedo decir que eres aun mejor de lo que siempre espere, te prometo amarte, hasta mi último día y con mi último aliento, porque, a diferencia de lo que tú piensas, no estoy asustada por ese amor que me profesas, más bien estoy encantada, te amo, y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz—dijo, una sonriente Isabella, se veía radiante, y si es posible, aun más hermosa que cuando la vi por primera vez hace unos minutos (¿o eran horas?, realmente ya no lo sabía)._

_Edward alzo en sus brazos a Bella y sonrió, dichoso, tomándola al estilo nupcial, y ella se aferro a él por la sorpresa._

—_Edward, ¿Qué haces? —el tono de voz que ella estaba utilizando demostraba que a pesar de su curiosidad, estaba muy divertida._

—_Te llevo a mi coche—dijo simplemente, cargándola como si pesara como una pluma (aunque en realidad no me sorprendería, ella era muy delgada) —Vamos a donde está tu padre, tengo que pedirle permiso para salir con su hija—declaro sonriente_

_Ella rio ante su comentario, y así, al estilo nupcial salieron de la biblioteca, y antes de que se cerraran la puertas vi como él los dirigía a un Volvo plateado._

_No reaccione hasta que el sonido de un coche arrancando y partiendo lejos de la biblioteca se oyó, sentí algo mojado en mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que había llorado, jamás en vida había pensado que existieran historias así en la vida real, todas las historias conocidas siempre tenían situaciones muy complicadas o irreales, la mayoría eran muy ficticias, sin embargo, acababa de descubrir que no todas las historias de amor puro eran irreales o inalcanzables, había historias sencillas a las cuales nunca había prestado atención._

_Me limpie las lagrimas de mi cara, voltee a la mesa y me di cuenta de que Bella había dejado su libro olvidado, sabía que era de ella por que se veía gastado y los libros de la biblioteca siempre estaban en perfectas condiciones. Lo tome, con la intención de que si algún día la volvía a ver, regresárselo, y preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas con Edward._

_Si, había perdido la oportunidad de hacer una mejor amiga, pero había ganado el poder ver y escuchar una historia muy bonita de amor. Tome el libro que llevaba conmigo y lo metí junto con el de Bella a mi mochila. Salí de la biblioteca y volví a mi departamento._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Ya de eso hace dos años, ahora yo poseía 20 años, casi terminaba la universidad, pero si bien, nunca me volví a topar con Bella y Edward, eso no significaba que ya los haiga olvidado, ellos fueron la primera historia no contada, que yo había escuchado, la primera de varias que llegaron después.

Salí de mi ensoñación y me decidí por entrar a la biblioteca, tenía que checar unos libros para un reporte que se entregaba en una semana.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

(*) _**La metamorfosis**_ (_Die Verwandlung_, en su título original en alemán) es un relato de Franz Kafka, publicado en 1915 y que narra la historia de Gregorio Samsa, un comerciante de telas que vive con su familia a la que él mantiene con su sueldo, quien un día amanece convertido en una criatura no identificada claramente en ningún momento, pero que tiende a ser reconocida como una especie de cucaracha gigante.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, ya lo sé, aun no termino mis demás historias y ya ando publicando otra, pero es que leí un fic maravilloso que me encanto y de inmediato me inspire. NO PUDE EVITARLO!!!

Agradezco a: **bellsblommb**, porque aunque no la conozco ni he hablado con ella, tengo que decir que invento un fic maravilloso:

'_Mis historias de autobús'_

Lo recomiendo al 100%, si bien, no pienso hacerlo igual, tengo que decir que fue de ahí de donde saque mi inspiración.

GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR UN FIC TAN GENIAL.

Espero y me dejen algún review, me conformo con un: ¡hola!

Jejeje, y a las personas que están leyendo '55 cosas que gritan tu obsesión por Crepúsculo' les pido tengan paciencia, Yukari y yo aun no estamos del todo reconciliadas…

Un abrazo a todo el que se pase por aquí (aunque allá sido por error n.n).

Besos: Keyra Masen Cullen.


	2. Emmett y Rosalie

**Historias no contadas**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

Summary: Hay un montón de historias que uno solo oye cuando es por sí mismo, un montón de historias que muchos ignoran, pero pasan, pasan aunque son _historias no contadas_.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~**

Alice P.o.v:

Otra vez, era sábado, hoy decidí ponerme ropa deportiva, un pants rosa y top del mismo color, y salí a pasear por el parque, cerré con candado mi departamento y camine hasta el final del pasillo, al ascensor, espere a que las puertas se abrieran y allí estaba la señora Clearwater, la salude con un 'Buenos días' que ella regreso con una amable sonrisa y juntas esperamos a que el ascensor llegara al lobby, una vez llego, se abrieron las puertas y salí después de despedirme de la señora Clearwater, salude a Frank, el portero, y salí trotando al parque.

En cuanto llegue observe a las personas que estaban allí, era de madrugada , por lo que no había muchas personas, trote alrededor del parque por unos treinta minutos y luego pare en una banca vacía, observe pasar a las personas y en eso vi algo que no esperaba…

Una chica rubia de pelo largo y lacio, con escultural cuerpo y una piel de porcelana, iba trotando en el parque, vestía unos pantalones deportivos blancos y un top del mismo color con el número '15' en color rosa, sus brillantes ojos caramelo estaban fijos en el camino, sin embargo, su mano estaba tomada de la de otra persona.

A su par, un corpulento hombre iba trotando al paso de ella, vestía unos bermudas deportivos en negro y una musculosa del mismo color, con el número '15' en color verde chillón, sus músculos se ceñían bastante en esa camiseta y daba la impresión de que de un buen golpe tiraba a un jugador de boxeo profesional (no me sorprendería que él lo fuera).Su cabello era negro, corto con indicios de chinos en él; sus ojos eran color azul marino y brillaban en ellos unos destellos verdes; su sonrisa poseía unos hoyuelos encantadores que le daban un aspecto infantil en contraste con su imagen, haciéndolo parecer un gran oso de peluche.

Él era quien tomaba la mano de la rubia, quien, ahora que me fijaba bien, poseía un anillo de compromiso.

La razón por la que me sorprendía de ver a esa pareja en especifico, es porque yo los conozco, ellos son Emmett McCarthy y Rosalie Hale, valla, hace meses que no los veo en persona, desde que vi como Emmett le pidió a Rose ser novios…

_Flashback:_

_Estaba esperando a Lauren, mi compañera de salón, ella es la más zorra _(perdón por el termino, pero es verdad)_ de todo el colegio, se cree una diva, ¡y ni siquiera distingue lo que es Saint Laurent y Ralph Lauren*!, toda una tonta, y lamentablemente era mi compañera de equipo_ (¡es que ya sabía yo que el profesor de diseño gráfico me odia!, ¡mira que ponerme con esa! ¬¬)_ ._

_La había citado aquí en Café Grumpy* en Greenpoint* que tan difícil era llegar, yo, que vivo un tanto alejada de aquí, llegue a la hora acordada, ¡ella vive en la misma maldita zona!, y la llevo esperando como ¡media hora!, ya iba por mi tercera taza de café cuando oí como alguien abría la puerta del establecimiento, voltee a ver si había llegado mi estúpida compañera, pero, en cambio, entro una rubia _(natural, no como Lauren ¬¬)_despampanante._

_Llevaba una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo, una falda de mezclilla, unos tacones rosas de tiras marca Jimmy Choo y un bolso que a leguas gritaba Channel, de color blanco, ella se sentó a dos mesas de la mía, pidió un capuccino expresso, se veía muy triste, y como mi compañera no se dignaba a aparecer decidí ir y preguntarle que tenia, me pare de mi mesa, tome mi Latte y me dirigí a su mesa._

— _¿Puedo sentarme?—le pregunte._

_Ella levantó la vista y, aunque tenía los ojos brillosos, pude apreciar que no lloraba__._

—_Claro, no hay problema—me contesto, podía ver que, aunque le fastidiaba un poco que la viera en ese estado, no quería ser descortés._

_Me senté frente a ella, tome un sorbo de mi café y la mire fijamente para empezar a hablar y terminar con ese incomodo silencio._

—_Perdona que sea tan metida, pero, ¿puedo saber por qué estas tan triste?—pregunte, tratando de tener un poco de tacto y demostrarle que, aunque no nos conocíamos, ella podía confiar en mí—No me lo tienes que decir si no lo deseas…—me apresure a añadir, para que no se sintiera presionada._

_Ella levanto suavemente la vista de su café y me miro con ojos de sorpresa y duda, al parecer se debatía entre decirme o no._

—_Bueno… lo que pasa es que, verás, hay un chico en la escuela… y bueno, él me gusta, pero al parecer yo a él no—me dijo con voz y ojos tristes._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunte sorprendida, ¿Por qué algún chico no se fijaría en ella?, ella es muy bonita._

—_Mira, lo que pasa es que yo soy muy popular en la escuela, y él también, yo pensaba que él era un odioso, por lo que, cada que él intentaba ser mi amigo, yo lo ignoraba, pero de pronto el dejo de insistir y yo me comencé a fijar en él, me di cuenta de que si lo ignoraba, era porque él me gustaba, me gustaba que estuviera a mi alrededor, pero lo eché todo a perder—termino de explicar, soltando una solitaria lagrima._

_Limpie su mejilla con mi pulgar, mientras la miraba a los ojos, de verdad parecía arrepentida._

— _¿Hablaste con él?, ¿le pediste perdón? —pregunte, mientras le daba una mirada tranquilizadora._

—_No, yo… tontamente creí que él regresaría a mí, pero con él tiempo no fue así, un día, Royce King, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, me pidió que fuera su novia, estaba desesperada por que él me prestara atención, así que como último recurso acepte la propuesta de Royce, quería saber si le podía sacar celos a él, pero no resulto, y Royce resulto ser un completo patán, termine con él y desde entonces decidí darme por vencida—termino con un sollozo ahogado._

_Me moví de mi asiento y la abrase, tratando de consolarla, después de unos minutos, dejo de llorar._

—_Gracias… —se quedo en blanco, y yo me di cuenta que aun no le había dado mi nombre._

—_Soy Alice, Alice Brandon, placer…—yo tampoco sabía su nombre._

—_Rosalie Hale, también es un gusto Alice—me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa un tanto triste._

—_Bueno, Rosalie, dime… ¿Cómo se llama el chico que te gusta? —le pregunte._

—_Emmett McCarthy…—y eso fue lo que me dejo congelada durante un momento._

— _¿Estás jugando?, ¿en serio se llama así? —._

—_Sí, ¿lo conoces? —me pregunto, un poco confundida._

_¿Conocerlo?, ¡claro que conocía a Emmett!, si ese grandulón con actitud de oso de peluche y hoyuelos en su sonrisa era mi mejor amigo desde… ¡que tengo memoria!, Emmett era mi vecino en la infancia, nos conocimos y nos hicimos inseparables, aun mantenemos contacto._

—_Lo conozco más de lo que te imaginas Rosalie, mucho más de lo que te imaginas…— ¡me sabia hasta su talla de ropa interior! _(no mal piensen, ¡es casi mi hermano!), _y en ese momento sonó la campanilla del establecimiento, anunciando que alguien había entrado, y como el mundo es un maldito pañuelo, entro por esa puerta el tan mentado Emmett McCarthy._

_Mi amigo de toda la vida, buscaba a alguien con la mirada, su vista llego a Rosalie y con eso se apresuro a llegar a nuestra mesa._

_Sentí a Rosalie tensarse al ver a Emmett venir hacia su dirección, sin embargo algo me decía que todo saldría bien._

_Emmett llego a la mesa con esa sonrisa tan de él, plasmada en el rostro, y con ojos tiernos le entrego un papel a Rosalie, ella lo observo, mientras reconocía lo que estuviera escrito ahí, vi que abría muy grande los ojos, para después ruborizarse de un color tan rojo que un tomate se vería pálido a comparación de ella._

— _¿Cómo lo encontraste? —pregunto Rosalie, completamente nerviosa._

—_Cuando te vi salir del salón, observe que se te callo de tu bolso, te lo iba a devolver, y me fije que era, no pude evitar leerla, y luego te seguí hasta acá, por un momento te perdí, pero luego me logre ubicar—hablo Emmett, con una voz tan tierna, una ternura que jamás le había oído._

—_Yo… veras… e-es un poco-o, y-oo ¡ash! —se cayó Rosalie, al ver que no podía decir nada coherente._

—_Yo siento exactamente lo mismo Rose, te amo, como nunca había creído que llegaría a amar—le dijo Emmett, y luego voltee a ver a Rosalie._

_Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, y lucia una radiante sonrisa._

—_Emmett… yo, lo siento, lamento haberte ignorado, fui una tonta, ¿me perdonas? —suplico Rosalie._

—_No tienes ni que preguntarlo Rosie—dijo mi amigo, mostrando una vez más su tierna sonrisa._

_Ella se paró de la mesa abrazo a Emmett, quien le correspondió el abrazo, cuando se vieron a los ojos y estaban a punto de besarse, decidí intervenir, para molestar un poco a Emmett._

—_Wow, Emmy-pooh, quien te viera siendo tan cursi—dije intentando sonar burlona._

_Emmett me volteo a ver sorprendido, luego reacciono y después de un emotivo encuentro le explicamos a Rosalie como nos conocimos._

_Fin de flashback_

Recuerdo que después de eso, Rosalie y yo nos hicimos amigas e intercambiamos números.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando observe que mis amigos se acercaban a mí, les sonreí y decidí también acercarme a ellos para platicar.

Quién diría que ya se iban a casar…

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

(*) Saint Laurent y Ralph Lauren: son dos marcas de ropa muy famosas, a pesar de tener nombres algo similares, son de dos personas diferentes, y una no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

(*) Café Grumpy: cadena de cafés en New York, no estoy segura se ahí fuera de ahí, pero mi tía es de por allá y dice que son geniales, **imagen del lugar en mi profile.**

(*) Greenpoint: zona de residencias en New York.

**Notas de la autora:**

Aun no termina la historia de Emmett y Rosalie, esta es solo la primera parte, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ojala y dejen un Review, ya lo dije, me conformo con un: ¡hola!

Pasen buen día.

Un abrazo a todo el que se pase por aquí (aunque allá sido por error n.n). ¡Los quiero lectores!

Besos: Keyra Masen Cullen.


	3. Emmett y Rosalie 2

**Historias no contadas**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

Summary: Hay un montón de historias que uno solo oye cuando es por sí mismo, un montón de historias que muchos ignoran, pero pasan, pasan aunque son _historias no contadas_.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~**

Alice P.o.v:

¿Adivinan?, sí otra vez es sábado.

Hoy quería quedarme en casa, ya el otro sábado había visto a mis amigos, no puedo creer como Emmett le propuso matrimonio a Rose, de no haber sido por que ella me conto, yo ni por enterada de tan extraña proposición, aunque claro, Emmett nunca fue normal, me de risa de tan solo acordarme de lo que Rose me conto…

_Flash back:_

—_Y recuerda osito, yo quiero un Moka y Alice un Frapuchinno, ¿okey? —le pregunto Rosalie a Emmett antes de que él se fuera a Starbucks*_

—_Sí Rose, ya entendí—dijo Emmett con tono cansado, mientras Rose le daba un beso en la mejilla._

—_Solo quiero asegurarme osito—dijo Rose con una sonrisa que Emmett no tardo en devolver._

_Pronto Emmett se fue por nuestros cafés y Rose y yo quedamos solas. Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio, siempre haciendo esa especie de competencia para ver cuál de las dos hablaba antes._

_Normalmente…_

— _¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

_Yo perdía._

_Rose sonrió triunfante, y se dispuso a contarme lo que ella sabía era lo que yo quería saber._

—_Veraz… todo fue tan… ¡tan Emmett!_

'_El me llevo a comer por la tarde por nuestro aniversario de un año juntos, yo me arregle con un vestido blanco tipo coctel, y el llevaba un traje bastante elegante para ir a comer a un restaurant, que, aunque si era para ir bien vestidos, no lo era para tanto, pero bueno, el punto es que fuimos a comer y todo iba de maravilla, aunque notaba a Emmett bastante nervioso, con decirte que a Emmett se le cayó encima la copa de vino… dos veces.'_

— _¡Dos __veces!_

—_Sí__, dos veces, ya déjame seguir…_

'_Cuando llegamos al postre, parecía que todo iba tranquilo, habíamos pedido una copa de helado de chocolate para dos personas, íbamos a compartir, sin embargo, en un descuido la copa de chocolate, casi completamente llena, me cayó encima de mi vestido blanco.'_

— _¡No!, ¡El vestido blanco no! —sacrilegio._

—_Si… quedo manchado de por vida—dijo Rose con una sonrisita que la verdad no entendí._

—_Y te ríes de ello—le lance una mirada de muerte—; me imagino que tiraste el vestido._

—_No pude Alice, ese vestido significa mucho para mí, con el Emmett me propuso matrimonio, simplemente me pareció imposible._

—_Supongo que lo entiendo…—no, en realidad no lo entendí._

—_Bueno, déjame te sigo contando._

'_Luego de que salimos del restaurant, el manchado de vino y yo de helado, Emmett se veía muy triste, y me atrevería a decir que hasta frustrado, decidimos dar una vuelta por el parque, allí se volvió a poner nervioso, yo en cambio, lejos de estar enojada por lo que paso en el restaurant, estaba de lo más divertida, todo había sido tan Emmett, lo cual a mi me encantaba.'_

'_Llegamos al parque, ya para entonces el día estaba en pleno crepúsculo, el parque se encontraba casi vacío y nosotros nos dirigimos a los columpios, platicamos de todo y nada, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche, Emmett se veía más relajado, aunque aun tenía ese toque de nervios que llevo durante toda la cita.'_

'_Él se paro del columpio y, lamentablemente, se resbalo, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, cuando se paro todo su saco estaba lleno de lodo, y ni que decir de su cara, me reí como nunca cuando lo vi y Emmett también se rio, ya sabes que ha él no le importa hacer el ridículo si eso me divierte.'_

—_Me estás diciendo que para entonces Emmett ya estaba manchado, no solo de vino, sino también de lodo._

—_Exacto—Rose se rio—me dio pena el pobre traje, se miraba que era caro. En fin…_

'_Ya después, cuando paramos de reírnos, Emmett se arrodillo enfrente de mí, yo seguía sentada en el columpio, así que me pare, el tomo mi mano y la comprensión llego de inmediato… Te juro que creí por un momento que vomitaría y transpiraría como nunca…'_

— _¡Iugh! —dije mientras hacía 'cara de fuchi'_

—_Lo sé._

'_En ese momento comprendí exactamente como se sentía Emmett, el tomo un gran respiro y luego:_

—_Rosalie, te amo, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, quiero poder decir que eres MI esposa… Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿quieres ser mi esposa osita?'_

—_Wow, que tierno—Rose asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo._

—_Lo sé, mi osito es muy lindo—dijo con una mirada soñadora._

'_Y bueno, creo que es obvio que yo dije que si, el colmo fue, que, después de ponerme el anillo, cuando nos paramos he íbamos al coche, mi vestido se rasgo un poco de abajo, pero bueno, estaba tan feliz, que solamente me pude reír de ello.'_

— _¡Chicas!, aquí tienen sus cafés—dijo Emmett, quien acababa de volver de Starbucks._

—_Gracias osito._

—_Gracias Emmett._

_Fin del Flashback_

Recuerdo que después de eso nos quedamos hablando de varios temas triviales y me dieron la primera invitación de su boda, era tan linda, de un blanco brillante con un listón rosa pálido y una mariposa adornándola, obviamente escogida por Rosalie.

Lo que me recuerda que…

¡AUN NO TENGO EL VESTIDO!

Y yo aquí sentada en mi sala como idiota y para rematar… en pijama, simplemente genial Alice, está bien que sea fin de semana y todo pero por favor, tan poco es para que se me olvide de la noche a la mañana todo lo que tengo que hacer.

Corrí a vestirme y en menos de lo que uno dice 'Orlando Bloom es menos sexy que Robert Pattinson, pero no por eso esta menos bueno' yo, la maravillosa Alice Brandon ya estaba vestido decentemente y completamente a la moda.

Tome mi bolso Gucci y corrí al centro comercial, me esperaba un maravilloso vestido por descubrir.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

***:** Todos sabemos lo que es Starbucks, para los que no; es una cadena de internacional de café, fundado originalmente en Seattle, Washington.

**Notas de la autora:**

Los trajes de Emmett y Rosalie están en mi profile.

También el anillo de compromiso de Rosalie.

Ojala y dejen un Review, ya lo dije, me conformo con un: ¡hola!

Pasen buen día.

Un abrazo a todo el que se pase por aquí (aunque allá sido por error n.n). ¡Los quiero lectores!

Besos: Keyra Masen Cullen.


End file.
